


Beachy

by micha_alien



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: F/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 13:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micha_alien/pseuds/micha_alien
Summary: You and Sam find a beach that's quiet and private...





	Beachy

**Author's Note:**

> sweetkiszkadreams.tumblr.com

The path down to the beach took ages to climb down, it was slippery, and hot from the sun, and you debated whether you should put your sandals back on, but you didn’t want to look weak next to Sam, who didn’t seem to have a problem with the hot sand and weathered wood planks. You could barely even keep up with him, he was excitedly hurrying down the side of the hill, didn’t even stop to take in the view from up there over the ocean, just needed to dig his feet into the sand and throw rocks into the water.

This part of the beach wasn’t very popular with tourists, so you were alone around here, just some birds preying on fish, crabs and clams. The white noise of the waves was calming, serene; you’d finally made your way down to the beach and the high resistance of the soft, hot sand below you getting between your toes had you struggling again to keep up with Sam.

He had a thin blanket wrapped around his shoulders like a big scarf and he dropped it in the sand before running towards the water, splashing his feet around and grinning back at you. You grabbed the blanket off the ground and spread it out properly, dropping down on it and watching Sam pick up a handful of pebbles, throwing them into the waves before he joined you.

“You okay?”, he asked, laying down flat on the blanket, closing his eyes against the bright sun. “I’m great”, you said, stretching out next to him and rolling over to drape yourself around his warm body, “I’m always great when I’m with you.” “Aww, me too!”, he said, his hand coming up to the back of your head and pulling you into a soft kiss.

“It’s nice here, you were right”, you said, placing your hand on his bare chest, raking your nails up and down his soft skin, breathing in the scent of the sunscreen on him. “See? I told you. And nobody’s around. Everyone is at the beach by the hotel. This one is a secret.”, he said, a whimsical tone in his voice making you giggle. “Is it _our_ secret?” “Mhmmm”, he nodded, looking up into your eyes with a smile. “Then how is there a path down that hill that we just came down from? And why is there an abandoned volley ball over there?”, you said, pointing at a spot not too far away from you. “Ah, I dunno”, he grinned, brushing your hair back behind your ear and pulling you down into another kiss.

You were about to pull away from him to go take a dip in the ocean when he groaned and held your face against his, deepening the kiss, letting his tongue slide against yours. You smiled against his mouth and bit down on his bottom lip before kissing him back just as eagerly. Sam’s soft, plush lips were warm and tasted like the popsicle he’d had earlier, and you only pulled back to catch your breaths, hands on each other with need. “Let’s take advantage of our little secret haven here”, Sam said, and you looked around the beach. Nobody else was around.

“You know, any other day I would’ve been too shy”, you said, pecking his lips again, “but I just can’t resist you right now.” Sam grinned, wiggling his eyebrows and wrapping his arms around your waist, pulling you on top of himself. You were straddling him now, leaning forward to continue kissing him passionately, the occasional moan escaping both of you fueling each other, and you grinded down in his lap once, twice, making Sam groan in frustration. He reached down to pull his shorts and underwear down just enough to expose himself.

“Touch me”, he huffed, and you reached down to close your fist around his cock, stroking him, burying your face at the side of his neck, sinking your teeth into his skin and making him groan and jerk his hips up into your touch. His own hand searched for your center, impatiently pushing the fabric of your bikini bottoms aside, then letting his forefinger slide through your folds, gathering your wetness before circling your clit. You moaned against his neck, forgetting that you were practically in public as you swatted his hand aside and instead lined him up with your heat, the bikini pushed out of the way still.

You were so needy and impatient that you both didn’t bother to undress, and Sam’s choked moan when you sank down on him made your lust for him spill over. You hissed and groaned at the burning stretch of his cock inside you, your walls clenching as you adjusted to his size, used to more preparation. “Fuck”, you cursed under your breath, his hands coming down on your hips pushing you further down on him.

“Oh god, you feel so good”, he mumbled, his head lolling to the side before he focused his attention back on your face, pulling you down into a kiss. His hands then wandered down to your ass, squeezing, digging his fingertips into your flesh, and you began to let his cock slip out of you, slowly, agonizingly, then sinking back down. You moaned, desperately holding onto him by his shoulders, your forehead now pressed against his. Sam’s grip on your ass tightened further and he began to move you back and forth in his lap, taking control of the pace and increasing it.

You only managed to gasp little Ahhs, Mmms and Ohhs, too focused on his erection moving inside of you, feeling every inch of him; he was overwhelming. His grunts in your ear made you start rocking your hips back into him, trying to meet his rhythm, starting to get frantic, already chasing an orgasm, the openness of your location an additional thrill. “That’s it, baby, keep riding me like that”, Sam whispered into your ear and finally you moaned properly. He hit a spot deep inside you that made a familiar dull ache build in your groin, and you increased your pace on him, kept moaning louder and louder, gasping for air in between his thrusts up into you.

“Fuck”, Sam cursed, his fingers digging into your skin desperately holding onto you, pushing you down, and a rush of your wetness coated his cock nicely, making it easy for him to bury himself to the hilt, hitting you even deeper. “Oh god, Sam I’m gonna cum”, you whined, reaching down between your bodies to rub your clit with two fingers, but he pushed your hand to the side, replacing your fingertips with his own. “Let go, sweetheart, cum all over me”, he said, the pet name making you roll your eyes into the back of your head as you shuddered, cried out, sobbed and came hard, hips jerking violently, fingers digging into his shoulders and head dropping down on his chest.

Your back arching and your hips shuddering, you rode out your orgasm on him, making him groan and bite down on his lip as he watched you fall apart. You stilled your hips when you’d come down, pressing a kiss to the corner of Sam’s mouth, letting him slip out of you, then leaving a trail of kisses down his chest, stomach and abdomen as you crawled down and watched him look at you through hooded eyes, face and chest flushed. “Oh god”, he grunted when you finally wrapped your fingers around his shaft and held him up to your lips, closing your mouth around the head of him and suckling, eyes focused on his.

There was still not a soul around, and his skin glowed in the sunlight as you started to bob your head down the length of him, lips tight around him, tongue flat against the underside, moaning at the taste of his pre-cum coating it. You moved off with a pop, let a bit of spit dribble down on to him, spreading it with your hand twisting and jerking around him, making him moan loudly. “Ohh, fuck, baby, that’s it”, he groaned, his hand coming down to gather your hair behind your head, holding it up in a tight fist, moving you back down on him.

“You look so hot doing that”, he breathed in between grunts, and you moaned against him, sinking down until the tip of his cock hit the back of your throat and you gagged, pulling back, then establishing a quick pace, needing him to cum into your mouth desperately. You pulled off him once more, taking a deep breath, a string of saliva connecting your lips to his cock. “Where do you want it?”, Sam asked, his breath getting erratic, chest heaving, eyes glazed over. “Down my throat”, you huffed before letting him glide into your mouth once again, and he bucked his hips up with a thick groan.

“Oh, fuck, I’m gonna cum, keep doing that”, he muttered in between moans, and you tightened your lips around him, letting him slide in all the way, where he jerked up his hips one last time, elated, guttural groans filling your ears while his release coated the back of your throat, and you swallowed tightly around him, bobbing your head a couple more times, licking him clean, gathering every drop of him on your tongue and drinking him down with a satisfied moan. You smiled at him as you wiped your mouth with the back of your hand before tucking him back into his underwear, pulling his shorts up as well.

You crawled up to him, pressing your lips to his in a needy kiss, the taste of him still lingering on your tongue, and you both moaned into the kiss as it spread and mingled with the taste of Sam’s popsicle. “God, you’re so delicious”, you breathed when you’d pulled back, “and I mean that in the most literal sense.” Sam chuckled, pulling you close to him, covered in a thin layer of sweat all over. “Let’s go take a dip, hmm?”, you suggested, sitting up and proceeding to put your hair up in a bun with the hair tie around your wrist, Sam doing the same with his own hair.

The sand under your feet was still hot, but the water was refreshing and cool, the slight wind making tiny waves crash against you as you waded deeper, finally taking a leap into the deep, swimming next to Sam for a while before just standing in the waves and watching the sun begin to set with his hand in yours. “It’s so pretty here, so quiet and peaceful”, you mused, looking over at Sam who was just watching you stand next to him. “I love you”, he said, turning and pulling you into an embrace, his arms tight around you. “I love you too, Sammy.”


End file.
